monsterfandomcom-20200223-history
Zombie
A Zombie is a being that has died and then risen from the dead. They are otherwise known as the "Living Dead" or the "Undead". They commonly appear in horror novels and movies. Though thought to not exist, it appears that there have been recent zombie sightings. Origins Zombies are said to have originated from ancient voodoo practices where voodoo witch doctors have reanimated corpses through magical means. The purpose of these ressurrections is to control the bodies like puppets, making them completely subserviant to the will of the one who raised them. They obey the commands of the necromancer without question, performing whatever tasks put before them. They will remain active until the spell is broken or until the one who raised them dies. The common zombie archetype of modern times is a product of Hollywood and has only existed for a few decades. The creation of this form of zombie varies; in George A. Romero's Living Dead films, zombies were recently deceased people brought to life by some form of radiation from outer space. In other media formats, zombies have been created through genetic experimentation and/or viral infection (eg. the Resident Evil games). Physical Appearence Zombies have the same body shape as living humans. However, their skin is greenish or yellowish color and pieces of flesh tend to fall of any part of the body because of their decomposition. Their eyes are set far into the skull and are permanently bloodshot. Their fingernails have grown and may even be classified as claws. Nature Zombies are always violent and are usually searching for living brains and flesh to eat. The reason behind this is yet to be discovered, since they have no need for food. Zombies appear and attack in very large groups and are never alone, unless that Zombie is the only one. They are not aware of these groups. They accidentally make these groups. Zombies are attracted to sounds, since it could be food, so they go to any sound they hear. They have no hiarchy. They are unphased by most obstacles (They don't even notice, they only notice the meal on the other side) and can't destroy them with ease, but it should be noted that a group of persistant zombies could take down an obstacle that a healthy human would tire from trying to do so. A Zombie's will pursue all prey until it is either eaten or gone out of their sensory range. How to fight Zombies Zombies are very dim-witted and are easily outsmarted by almost anyone. The best thing to do is to take advantage of their very slow speed and run to find weapons, or to set traps that can catch groups of at least 8 at a time.Avoid getting cornered. You will die if you get cornered, as all it takes is a bite. When a weapon is in one's possession it is advised to take away the most dangerous parts of a Zombie's anatomy. The head and/or the hands. If a Zombie manages to scratch someone they will be fatally wounded. The same goes for a Zombie bite. First-aid may not work well enough to keep the victim alive until the end of the attack. Melee Weaponry: Crowbar: Smashing in the skull and stabbing in the eyesocket. Also good for practical uses, such as moving heavy objects. Highly recommended. Katana: Sleek and deadly, and good for severing limbs. However, make sure the model is a battle-ready model, not simply one for show. Highly recommended if battle-ready. Axe: Powerful enough to crack skulls, but may get lodged in a zombie's skull. Recommended for 1-10 zombies. Hatchet: Good for close combat situations. Recommended. Kitchen knives: Mediocre for fighting zombies, but not to be ignored if you have few options. Aim for the eyesocket or temple. Not recommended. Hammer: Not recommended, as it requires you to become dangerously close to the zombie. Sledgehammer: Powerful enough to shatter skulls, but heavy and useless in close combat situations. Golf club: Weak, and will bend or break easily. Dismiss from your weapons list. Baseball bat: Good enough for one or two fights with a zombie, but may bend. Machete: Perfect for severing limbs, and when in forests or swamps, but difficult to destroy the brain with. Highly recommended. Chainsaw: Heavy, and loud, thus attracting zombies. Also has a finite amount of fuel, which when is gone, is no better than a box. Not at all recommended. Powerdrill: Loud, and will attract zombies. Also not powerful enough to destroy a skull unless stabbed through the eyesocket. Not recommended. Spear or pike: Good for holding zombies at bay, and for spearing in the eye, but otherwise to heavy and useless in close combat situations. Lead pole: Good for smashing skulls but not good in enclosed spaces. Recommended in open spaces. Frying pan: Great at smashing skulls, but nothing else. Also heavy and rather impractical when on the go. Poison tipped sword, knife, etc: As poison has no effects on zombies, dismiss this as a weapon. Use any of the recommended weapons above, and aim for these parts of a zombie. #Use your head, and destroy theirs. #Destroy their arms, it will stop them from grabbing you or dragging you. After the head is knocked off a zombie will not still be able to move. But the head will still be alive, so take caution and try to get as far away as possible from the head. Do not destroy the limbs, as a crawling zombie is much harder to dispatch than a walking one, and they act like mines as well, as if you get too close it will grab your leg and bite you. Of course, when fighting swarms, melee weapons become too slow, and that is when firearms can be introduced. When using firearms, aim for the head, and ONLY the head. Firearms: Semiautomatic rifle: The most practical zombie weapon, as it is fast to reload, light, and good for headshots, although not in close combat sitations. The best firearm against zombies. Hunting rifle: Good for long range and a makeshift sniper, but as with the Semiautomatic rifle, not good for close combat situations. Assault rifle: Rapid fire wastes bullets and is not recommended. Machine gun: Rapid fire wastes hundreds, maybe thousands of bullets when only one is needed. Also heavy and wasteful. Dismiss from your weapons list. Sniper rifle: Good for long range and perfect for sniping, but is loud and terrible for close combat situations. Shotgun: Good for killing single zombies and knocking zombies back, giving you time, but rather impractical, and the size of the shells will create an extra load of weight. Pistol: Good for secondary weapons for close combat, but not recommended as your full-time weapon. Dual pistols is a waste of ammo, as it prevents aim and is impractical. Light machinegun: Same applies for this as for the Machinegun. Dismiss from your weapons list. Rocket launcher/RPG: Heavy, big, impractical unless fighting a massive swarm of zombies. Dismiss unless the situation appeals. Bow and arrow: Not powerful enough to puncture the brain, and needs expertise. Flaming arrows are good when setting fire traps, but nothing else. Crossbow: Good for silent weapon and when with scope, a good secondary weapon choice. Sling: You might as well be chucking stones. Slingshot: Unless a master with it, dismiss from weapon list. Throwing knives/Throwing stars: Unless you are a master at this, which only few can claim the tile of, dismiss from your weapon list. Flamethrower: Rare, waste of fuel, and potentially dangerous. Dismiss from weapon list. Another strategy is to set zombies on fire. This will kill any zombie with ease. Try to incorporate fire with traps, since this is the best way to set zombies aflame. But keep in mind, a flame can be as deadly to you as it to a zombie. Whenever making a fire trap, make sure you can control the blaze is necesary. Another thing to keep in mind is that they aren't smart, if a wall is between you and it, the zombie will try to climb it despite their inablity to climb anything above 6 feet. They cannot learn, they can't think or do anything with the brain other then move and eat. Powers & Abilities Zombies are not superhuman in any sense of the word, but they are very persistant, they aren't going to give up no matter what happens unless they "die". They do however depend on all senses equally (not unlike a blind person) and seem to have no limits to their energy. Depending on which medium they are from, zombies will eventually die out by themselves as they continue to deteriorate until they've decomposed completely. What makes zombies so dangerous and terrifying, however, is their infectious bite. In most modern zombie media, zombies infect the people they try to devour. A single scratch or bite is enough to pass on the infection to another human being, and eventually the victim will succumb to the illness and die, reanimating as a zombie seconds after death. Being killed whilst infected but not yet turned accelerates the process, unless the infectee's brain is destroyed. The time it takes for total zombification to set in varies depending upon the subject's immune system. It can be as swift as thirty seconds or as long as days, but there is no way to tell until the transformation happens. A zombie is also stronger than most human beings, simply because of their brains. A zombie's brain only keeps them alive and doesn't make the zombie subconsciously restrict itself from using its full strength in fear of braking bones, as is the case with humans. Communication Zombies do not have the brain capacity to speak, but they can and do moan when sensing prey, which is a form of communication. Example: A zombie see's a human, and moans. A mile away, another zombie hears the moan, moans itself and comes after the first zombie. Another zombie hears that zombie moan and comes after it. Say there are a hundred zombies per mile, and you can get swarms of thousands. This is the only form of communication zombies have. Category:Basic Monsters Category:Undead Category:Vodou creatures Category:Monsters Category:Movie Monsters Category:villains Category:Zombies